One Shot First Kiss
by kirsty.m.hatton
Summary: A little One Shot of the moment Jane and Lord Grantham first kissed and my imagining of their feelings both before and after the incident. Please review.


**One Shot: Lord Grantham and Jane kiss**

Setting out towards the servant's quarters in search of Carson, Lord Grantham heard some movement in the small room adjacent to his Library where the wine is dispensed, therefore he altered his tracks. Expecting to find Carson preparing for that evenings dinner, he was surprised, although not unpleasantly, to see the form of Jane, the housemaid tending to the glasses.

Taking a breath he spoke in a clear voice: _"I gather Carson was looking for me." _Jane turned quickly, her heart skipping at the sound of her master's voice. Feeling slightly breathless in his company she replied _"um, shall I go and find him my Lord?"_ from which Robert responded curtly that he can be found in the dressing room. His tone was casual; however the presence of this young woman challenged his composure. Still she intrigued him and he enjoyed her company exceedingly. He recognised in her a kindred spirit, someone who could understand the strain the war had caused and the unique protective impulse connected with parenthood. This he felt keenly at the present time with his concern over the forth coming marriage of his eldest daughter…child.

Jane, aware of the lingering eye contact between them, turned away to continue with her work in an effort to hide the slight flush she could feel creeping into her cheeks.

Not wanting to end the encounter too soon, Robert caught Jane's attention again by asking _"has he done the red wine yet?" _which she responded, still feeling slightly flustered _"it's over here milord"._ Eager to talk of something mundane to distract his thoughts from the strain of the past few weeks and the strange effect this woman had upon him, he started forward in order to take hold of the wine. Whilst Robert explained his reasons for wanting this particular vintage, Jane merely peered up at him captured in the melancholy look his face seemed to hold very frequently. Realising he had stopped talking and that she had been staring, she smiled and nodded slightly acknowledging his communication.

Robert glanced at Jane, suddenly aware of their close proximity in the small room he turned to leave. He was stopped in his tracks upon hearing Jane say in a small voice _"you made me sad yesterday, wandering what the war was for"._ Surprised that his words had made such an impact on her, he gazed at her intently, seeing in her clear blue, grey eyes genuine concern. Feeling abashed, he shook his head saying dismissively _"oh don't listen to me. I'm a foolish man who's lost his way, and I don't quite know how find it again"._

Jane gazed at his face, once again he was wearing the same downtrodden expression, then averted her eyes to the floor unsure of the correct method of response. Robert seeing her demure expression was suddenly seized with a furious longing and impulsively lowered his lips to hers pulling her close and holding her form firmly. Jane was taken so much by surprise that an unconscious yelp escaped from her throat. The strength of his grip raised her to her tip toes and almost off the floor entirely. Unsure of how to react, her hands flailed about him, not having the courage to wrap them around his neck or caress his cheek.

Suddenly Robert's sensibilities returned to him and released her feeling thoroughly ashamed of the crassness of his actions and confused by the strength of the emotions produced by the incident. Jane stood before him trembling and flushed by the passion of the moment, her breath was ragged and she blinked, bewildered. With a downturned head, Robert mumbled his apology and begged for forgiveness. As he attempted to hurry away, Jane responded with all the sincerity that she felt and with a voice thick with emotion that she did forgive him. Robert paused upon hearing her words, but did not dare turn and look into her lovely eyes and hastened away to a quiet corner of his ancestral home to regain his composure.

Jane rushed away towards the servant's quarters in an effort to recover some of her own control. On her way she encountered Mr Carson. Still flustered, she communicated that Lord Grantham wished to see him in his dressing room, in light of events it seemed rather commonplace news. Carson noted her harried behaviour and asked in an impatient tone _"what's the matter with you?" "Nothing"; being_ her hurried reply before darting up the stairs to her bedroom.

Whilst there she sat rather heavily on her bed one hand to her gasping mouth. The comprehension of the incident with her employer washed over her, as did a sense of guilt. Her respect for the current Lady Grantham was considerable, however she couldn't deny to herself the strength of her feelings towards _him. _Every encounter she had had left feeling like a love sick school girl and the tender yet passionate kiss bestowed upon her excited her to the point of insensibility. She indulged herself in fantasies involving them both, if both were simply Robert and Jane with no class or wife as obstacles. However her surroundings returned her harshly back to reality when Anna came in briefly asking for assistance in the drawing room. On her way back to the main house, Jane decided with a heavy heart that she must tender her resignation, for Lord Grantham's sake as well as hers. She resolved to find a time when she could speak her decision to him in private. She knew that she would never forget the intensity and pleasure of that moment ….and would never ever regret it.


End file.
